Pirate Prank
by mxgiwara
Summary: —Preguntas demasiado, joven pirata —El contrabandista le mando una mirada desconfiada, debía conocer las intenciones de los hombres tan bien como las mareas o no duraba mucho tiempo en el negocio. —Solo es una pequeña travesura.


Sin ser pasado por alto se encontraba caminando el joven pirata más famoso del momento, Monkey D. Luffy con sus compañeros tras él. A pesar de todo el poder que "supuesta mente" el joven posee, solo es un adolescente de 19 años; sin embargo ¿Cómo fue este muchacho capaz de ser nombrado uno de los piratas más fuertes? Quién sabe...

Ignorando a toda la multitud que los miraba con miedo y desconfianza, entraron a un bar, con su título escrito en madera en un cartel en la entrada. La puerta rechino por la falta de aceite en los movibles, provocando que todos los presentes pusieran mirada fija en los recién llegados.

Hombres altos y musculosos, así se describiría a todos los contrabandistas que estaban sentados en cada un de las mesas, bebiendo y relajándose por momento. Luffy sonrió amplia mente, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, como solía hacer con sus amigos; porque aunque no lo crean, lo eran.

Todos sonrieron y saludaron al joven pirata y sus dos compañeros que lo seguían, Roronoa Zoro y Sanji, y después los tres se dirigieron a la barra, donde apoyado en esta se encontraba un hombre, corpulento con ya muchos años vividos.

—¿Así que viniste por información? —sonrió este al verlos.

—Como siempre —suspiró el rubio colocando un cigarrillo en su boca.

—No siempre venimos con esos motivos —bufó molesto el capitán.

—Solo díganme, ¿A que pobre alma le toca ser el burlado? —tomo un sorbo de su sake Garp, el contrabandista jefe de ahí.

—Magos —dijo Zoro —Los magos que llegaron aquí, a Magnolia, hace unos cuantos días.

Garp arqueó una ceja —¿A unos magos? No se si se dieron cuenta, pero el poder que ellos poseen es magia autentica, ni siquiera es poder extraído de una Akuma no mi.

—No importa —sonrió Luffy —Dudo que ellos nos hagan algo.

Suspiro con pesadez el viejo presente, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida —¿Qué clase de información quieren saber?

—Nombres —inició Zoro.

—Habilidades —continuó Sanji.

—Pasatiempos. —Finalizó el capitán.

—Preguntas demasiado, joven pirata —El contrabandista le mando una mirada desconfiada, debía conocer las intenciones de los hombres tan bien como las mareas o no duraba mucho tiempo en el negocio.

—Solo es una pequeña travesura —Río el capitán tomando su sombrero de paja —¿No es lo que siempre hago?

El contrabandista sonrió de igual manera —Pues si es lo que necesitas, yo te lo daré.

.

.

.

[***]

—Que raro... —dijo Lucy apoyada en el escritorio mirando atentamente el teléfono amarillento no hacer ningún tipo de ruido.

—Ya llamarán —dijo Gray, quien entró a la oficina con el diario del día en sus manos. Se quitó ese sombrero azabache que solía usar colgándolo cuidadosamente en el perchero, dejando ver su cabello negro-azulado corto, desordenado.

—Pero hace unos días necesitábamos cinco teléfonos para poder atender todos los trabajos que nos pedían. ¿Pero ahora por qué no llega ni uno? —la rubia se estiró en el escritorio, un tanto aburrida por no tener nada que hacer, algo que nunca antes había experimentado, ya que normalmente le llovían pedidos.

—Quien sabe... —el azabache se sentó en el pequeño sofá que había frente al escritorio, abriendo el diario para poder leerlo comodamente.

El lugar se quedó callado por unos cuantos minutos, sin embargo la tranquilidad se rompió cuando un peli-rosado abrió torpemente la puerta, haciendo todo un escándalo.

—¡Nos inculparon de robo! —gritó el recién llegado, Natsu, con un diario en manos.

—¡¿EH?! —se alarmaron Gray y Lucy, poniéndose en pie.

—Lo dice aquí, en el diario —señaló Natsu el artículo correspondiente.

Lucy arrebató el diario de las manos de su compañero, leyendo el gran titular que este decía"Robo a mano de magia"

—¿Pero qué...? —susurró Lucy —Hey Gray, tu estabas leyendo el diario ¿No lo notaste?

—Yo no leo, solo finjo hacerlo —se encogió de hombros.

—¡No es momento de estar tranquilos! —gritó Natsu —¡Alguien nos inculpo!

—Pero... ¿Quién tendría motivos de jugarnos una broma de mal gusto?

©Mariella V. L. - 2016


End file.
